The present invention relates to a control system cooperating with a mobile device and, more particularly, to a control system using the Internet, a mobile communication network (such as a 3G or 4G mobile communication network), or a local area network to permit communication between a mobile device (such as a cell phone or a tablet) with an access control device, thereby permitting use of the mobile device to control unlocking of the access control device.
Conventional mechanical locks have been well developed, and metal keys are generally required to open most types of mechanical locks, such that many people have to carry various keys for different locks and have to remember the corresponding lock of each key, which is inconvenient for carriage and use. With the progress of technology, conventional mechanical locks have been gradually developed to include motors or magnetically driven devices to activate the components of the locks, while cooperating electrical identity identification processes control locking or unlocking of the locks.
One type of the most commonly used electric locks uses radio frequency identification (RFID) technology to identify the identity of the user. Specifically, when the user carrying an induction card is near the electric lock, the electric lock reads an identification number stored in the induction card and compares the identification number of the induction card with a list of authorized identification numbers stored in the electric lock. If the identification number of the induction card matches with any one of the authorized identification numbers, the electric lock is unlocked. On the other hand, if the identification number of the induction card does not match with any one of the authorized identification numbers, the electric lock remains locked. It is obvious that the electric lock remains locked if the user is without an induction card. However, the electric lock cannot identify the holder of the induction card. Namely, if the induction card is lost, anyone finding the induction card can use it to access the electric lock. electric lock remains locked if the user is without an induction card. However, the electric lock cannot identify the holder of the induction card; namely, if the induction card is lost, anyone finding the induction card can use it to access the electric lock.